


your love made me crazy

by percasbeths



Series: songs that remind me of percabeth [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy, Dark! Percy, F/M, Percy centric, kinda canon divergent? not rlly, percabeth, post HOO, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percasbeths/pseuds/percasbeths
Summary: percy would do anything to protect wise girl, no matter the costs.(based on "don't blame me" by taylor swift)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: songs that remind me of percabeth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763155
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167





	your love made me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> aaahh this is for everyone that showed support to never knew i could feel that much 🥺🥺 thank you sm!

_ I've been breakin' hearts a long time, and _

_ Toyin' with them older guys _

_ Just to play things for me to use _

_ Something happened for the first time, in _

_ The darkest little paradise _

_ Shakin, pacin', I just need you _

Percy wasn't stupid, although sometimes he seemed to act like it. However, when he arrived to Camp Half-Blood at 14 after a sudden growth spurt, he knew the girls, notably Aphrodite's cabin, were whispering about him. It was also worth noting that Rachel kissed him, but he felt nothing. He shot the girls shy smiles and shrugged off their flirty comments as he guided them through sword-training. He would catch Annabeth's eye, and for some reason he hadn't quite grasped, he wanted _her_ to be the one giving him flirty smiles. He knew it was mindless hoping, especially when she would narrow her gaze and call him 'Seaweed Brain'. 

He hadn't realized he was rejecting these girls, didn't realize he was fixated on the blonde with princess curls, but somehow word spread he was playing them. He just ignored it.

_ For you, I would cross the line _

_ I would waste my time _

_ I would lose my mind _

_ They say she's gone too far this time _

He _knew_ he shouldn't be here, he knew that the second Thalia found him out, he was over. It was one thing to sneak out of camp, but to also sneak onto a quest was a whole other story. Percy was willing to risk it though, shoving the consequences into the back of his mind as he followed their car mindlessly on Blackjack. For Annabeth, he'd risk any of Chiron's, or Mr. D's, punishments. 

Whenever he dreamt of Annabeth, his mind went into an unexplainable rage. He could feel his fingers digging into his palms, just itching to pull out Riptide and slash aimlessly at anyone who had caused her harm. He would wake up with cresent marks on his palms and a heavy heart, and all he could do was shoulder the thought of her and carry on. He just  _ had _ to find her, regardless of the cost. 

_ My name is whatever you decide _

_ And I'm just gonna call you mine _

_ I'm insane, but I'm your baby (your baby) _

_ Echoes, love your name inside my mind _

_ Halo, hiding my obsession _

_ I once was poison ivy, but now I'm your daisy _

**_ "No one touches her!" _ **

Percy's vision was red and he was aware of his heavy breathing as he called for Blackjack to lift the girl into safety. Riptide was in his hand and he was suddenly extremely aware of the way he was angrily slashing through Kronos's army with a new found anger. He was mad at Annabeth for putting herself at risk, but he was even more angry at the way he didn't protect her. 

Percy knew Annabeth could defend herself, but a part of him just wanted to keep her safe.  He was the one who jumped in the River Styx,  he was the one destined to die, and this was  his battle ultimately. The fact that Annabeth, at least to this army, was just collateral damage sent another wave of rage through him, his green eyes darkening as he blindly cut through everyone in his path. 

Had it not been for the campers calling on him, Percy would have done more harm than he had ever intended to, but in his mind, as long as it avenged his Wise Girl, he didn't care. In his mind,  _ no one touched Annabeth Chase.  _

_ And baby, for you, I would fall from grace _

_ Just to touch your face _

_ If you walk away _

_ I'd beg you on my knees to stay _

Percy knew Tartarus wasn't going to be easy, but he'd rather be with Annabeth and struggling than ever be without her again. As they fell into the pit, his arms wrapped around her, as if preparing to protect her from anything down there. That was a silent promise he made to her, that he wouldn't hesitate to do _anything_ to protect her. 

He and Annabeth leaned on each other as they ventured through Tartarus, following Bob, and Percy could feel the anger and resentment building in his chest. He was tired of this constant struggle, the constant doing-things-for-the-Gods, the constant fear for Annabeth's life. Percy barely cared about his own life, but he knew he'd risk  _ anything _ for Annabeth. 

When her vision suddenly went out, Percy knew he had to fight. His vision tunnelled as he slashed through the  _ arai _ , enduring curse after curse and feeling every fiber of his body giving out slowly. He didn't care though, as long as Annabeth stayed protected. 

His frustrations only got worse, and when Akhyls betrayed the two of them, a darkness he hadn't known was in him broke free. All he saw was a rage, his vision black as he let out all the emotions he had bottled up for the past months. The way Hera had used him as a pawn and pulled him away from Annabeth, the way he was forced to watch her go on a quest alone, the way they fell into Tartarus together only to be betrayed. 

He didn't care about hurting Akhyls, all he cared about was protecting Annabeth.  His Annabeth . He hadn't realized in the process that he had absolutely terrified her, but he paused, gripped her hand, and buried the thought. If he _had_ to, though, he'd do it again. 

As long as it meant Annabeth was safe.

_ I get so high, oh _

_ Every time, yeah every time you're lovin' me _

_ You're lovin' me _

_ Trip of my life, oh _

_ Every time, yeah every time you're touchin' me _

_ You're touchin' me _

_ Every time, yeah every time you're lovin' me _

_ Oh Lord, save me, my drug is my baby _

_ I'd be usin' for the rest of my life _

_ Usin' for the rest of my life, oh _

Whenever Annabeth kissed him, it was like an unexplainable high he never wanted to fall down from. The way her arms would wrap around his neck and tug him closer, the way she'd press their bodies together and they'd fit together like puzzle pieces, the way her lips felt against his. His arms always found their way to her hips and he hated settling for gentle kisses. He liked the _deep_ ones, the ones where she would be left panting and she'd let out those noises that drove Percy absolutely  insane , the ones where her legs would wrap around his waist and when they'd pull away, she looked like a complete mess in the best way. The ones where they would stumble till they hit the bed and the kiss would just be the start. 

His favorite version of Annabeth was after a night of the two of them together, when she was in nothing but a shirt of his that she'd pick up from the cabin floor and a pair of underwear. She'd bury her head into his chest and allow her fingers drawing mindless patterns against his skin, their legs tangled together. He'd press soft kisses to her forehead and play with her princess curls and the next morning, he'd marvel at the trail of hickeys he'd always leave. A part of him absolutely loved the way they'd mark each others skin, and although the campers would tease them for it, he didn't care. Instead, he just gave knowing looks to everyone, his arm resting comfortable around Annabeth as they'd walk through the camp. 

She was  _ his _ , and those hickeys were a silent indication of it. 

_ Don't blame me, love made me crazy _

_ If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right _

_ Lord, save me, my drug is my baby _

_ I'd be usin' for the rest of my life _

_ Don't blame me, love made me crazy _

_ If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right _

_ Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby _

_ I'd be usin' for the rest of my life _

He'd do anything for Annabeth Chase, for _his_ Wise Girl, and as he stood with Riptide's blade covered in ichor and blood, he proved just that. All he cared about was keeping her safe, and he'd risk the world for just that. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @eyeeuhh for more and i truly do think if riordan verse wasn't pg percy would be dark as hell and honestly yeah he'd kill for annabeth


End file.
